


What Happened After

by whump_tr0pes



Series: David & Nia [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Partners to Lovers, Past Torture, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 20:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21287687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whump_tr0pes/pseuds/whump_tr0pes
Summary: As Nia recovers from her injuries from her first mission with David, she starts to wonder if David's kiss meant something, and if he has feelings for her, too.
Relationships: David & Nia
Series: David & Nia [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1481636
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok y'all, I put Nia through the fuckin wringer in My Name is Human. I wanted to write some happiness for these kids, but I couldn't seem to find it in the aftermath of her torture with Graylan. I looked into their past and wanted to write about their relationship. It made me sad that they only had about seven months of this before Graylan kidnapped her.

Nia stared at her phone in her hand. _I’m being an idiot. How hard is it to just ask him to come over and talk?_ She tapped the phone against her forehead. _I just need to say, “hey, wanna come over and talk?” That simple. That…fucking…simple._

She sighed. It had been almost three months since she and David had narrowly escaped the fire and Graylan’s men. Three months since David had kissed her. They’d seen each other, him coming to visit her in rehab for her hip, running errands for her, keeping her company; and her going to headquarters to catch up with the team. David hadn’t mentioned the kiss, though. So she hadn’t, either. _Maybe it was a one-time thing. Maybe he was just happy I was alive._

_I’m a fucking idiot._

She dragged in a noisy inhale and pulled up her messages with David. She scrolled through them with an unconscious smile on her face.

-Tom wants us all in the office today for a review of our mission. Sounds like they’ve caught most of the guys who survived.

-Are they reinstating you???

-IDK yet. Sounds promising.

-Ok. Will you pick me up? I still can’t drive. Something about not having use of my right leg or something.

-I’d suggest you just wheel your way in but Tom would be pissed. I’ll be by in 20.

-How you feeling today?

-Better. PT says I can start running again soon.

-About time. Those crutches weren’t gonna be a valid excuse forever.

-Hilarious. I can still kick your ass _despite_ the fact that I was almost shot in mine.

-Missed you at training today.

-Yeah, my shoulder was hurting. Wanted to take the day easy.

-You ok??

-Yeah, just sore. Calm down, Lee. I’m fine.

They went back months. Months of meetings, driving her to PT, getting drinks with the team. _He’s my friend. He’s my best friend. Is he…flirting, though? Or just being nice?_ An upsetting thought flitted through her mind. _Does he just feel guilty?_

She pressed her lips together. _Jesus, Nia. Be an adult and ask the man to hang out._

She blew out an uneasy breath. Her fingers hovered over the screen for a moment.

-Wanna come over and just hang out? Could use the company.

She hit send.

She dropped her phone like it was red hot. _Aaaaaah shit shit shit. What if he thinks that’s weird, what if he – _

-Yeah, over in 15.

Her mouth pulled into a smile without her thinking about it.

\---

She opened the door a little too quickly. David jumped a little, away from the doorframe. Her lips turned up automatically at the sight of him.

“Hey.”

He smiled. “Hey. You doing ok?”

“Yeah.” She held the door open for him and he walked in. “Thanks for coming by.” She shut the door behind him.

He turned to her with his hands in his pockets. She could feel his eyes on her, looking her over. “You look like you’re moving better.”

She nodded. “Yeah. PT says I’ll be ready to start reconditioning for the field in a few weeks, a month tops.”

He grinned. “That’s amazing, Nia. You’ll be back on the team before I’ve even had time to get back in shape.”

She lifted an eyebrow at him. “Something tells me being in shape isn’t currently a problem for you.”

_Oh my _god.

She blushed and turned towards the kitchen. “You want a drink?”

“Sure, I’ll take a beer if you’ve got one.”

“You have a preference?”

“Surprise me.”

She went to the fridge and pulled out two bottles. She opened them each and brought them out to the living room. She handed one to David. “Cheers.” They lightly clinked bottles and took a sip as they sat on the couch. On opposite ends.

Nia tucked her feet beneath her and took another sip. “So…” _Oh my god, Nia, you took a bullet for this man. Stop acting like a damned teenager._

He smiled. “So.”

“…how’re things at the agency?”

David’s lips twisted. “Everybody misses you. They keep asking me how you’re doing. Not sure why they would assume I know all since they could visit you just as easily…”

“I mean, you _have_ been doing a lot of my chores these past few months.”

“Yeah, but only because everyone’s a bit busier than I am. What with the review and my probationary status…” He swallowed uncomfortably. “They all have their stuff. But normally my job is you anyway.”

Nia bit her lip. “‘Your job is me?’” she asked sardonically.

“Well…yeah. You’re my partner.”

“Yeah.” She stared at the bottle in her hands. “Right.”

He watched her, looking amused. “Everything ok?”

“Yeah.” She set the bottle on the coffee table and wiped her palms on her pants.

David placed his bottle on the table too, his eyes still on her. “…ok.” He smiled.

“So they’re not…” She twisted her fingers together. “They’re not separating us when I get back? Giving me a different partner?”

“I don’t think they can afford to.” Nia shot him a confused look. “I know our first mission together didn’t exactly go well, but with the case review they’re kinda figuring out that no one else would have survived, let alone carry out the mission. We’re apparently ‘the most effective team they’ve ever seen,’ in training and during our mission.”

Nia snorted. “That sounds like Collet.”

“You’d be right.” He looked at her steadily. “Do you…_want_ to be separated?” His eyes looked sad. “I wouldn’t blame you.”

She turned her eyes to his. “Why wouldn’t you blame me?”

“Because…” David’s right hand made a fist. “Because of _that_.” He motioned the right side of her body.

She frowned. “I don’t…blame you for that.”

He searched her eyes with his. “…why not?”

She shook her head. “You just said it, David. No one else would have survived. You saved me, you made sure I made it out. When you…” She swallowed hard, not meeting his gaze. “When you kissed me.”

David was quiet for several seconds. She forgot to breathe until he spoke again.

“That…was just…to get you the pill grenade.” Her gaze snapped to him. He was staring at his hands.

She swallowed again. “And…when I woke up in the plane…?”

He finally brought his eyes up to hers and searched her face. “I…”

“You haven’t done it again since then.”

“…no.”

She drew in a big breath. “…why not?”

He watched her carefully. “Because…I didn’t want to make you feel…”

“Make me feel what?”

“…make you feel weird.”

She shrugged. “Why would that feel weird?”

David’s hand went to the faint scar on his neck. The scar Nia had left there with a knife. “Because I…I almost got you killed. You didn’t just take one bullet for me. You took four. You were shot…” He took a shaky breath. “…_four times_ that day, Nia. And I…” He rubbed a hand across his face. “I didn’t want to make you feel like you had to. The first time I wasn’t sure if I was ever going to see you again and the second…” He blew out a slow breath. “I thought the agency would be throwing me in a hole somewhere.” Slowly, shyly, he raised his eyes to hers.

She felt a thrill pour through her. “Do you mean…you…” She blinked. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Because we’re _partners_, Nia. I didn’t ever want you to feel like you owed me something or…were obligated. I didn’t ever want you being distracted about my feelings or whether I have your back. My feelings are…” He stared at the floor. “…my problem, not yours.” He buried his face in his hands and groaned. “I’m sorry.”

Nia moved closer to him on the couch, so she was on the cushion next to him. “David…” He looked up at her. Watching her, reading her. She brushed her fingers against his arm, feeling the skin shiver under her touch. His gaze was like fire lighting her skin. “I…” She leaned closer until her forehead brushed against his temple. He closed his eyes, his lips parting as he breathed her in, her _closeness._ Her hand moved up his arm, to his shoulder, and crept up his neck. She ran her fingertips through his hair. “David, I…”

He froze, but didn’t pull away. His voice was a husky whisper. “I…I almost got you killed, Nia.” He licked his lips. “You don’t have to…”

She pressed a hand to his face. He opened his eyes and saw hers only a few inches away. “I want you, too, David.” She pressed her lips gently against his.

He let out a small gasp and parted his lips for her as her tongue swept gently along his bottom lip. She breathed in his scent, the clean, good smell of _him._ His soap. His skin. The warm scent beneath it all. She tasted his lips and let him explore her mouth with his tongue.

His fingertips brushed against her back. She pressed herself against him, cupping his face with her hands and pulling him closer to her. She heard a low moan in the back of his throat. She opened her mouth against his and began to kiss her way down his neck.

She moved so she was straddling him on the couch. He pulled her against him, his arms moving around her as her fingers tangled in his hair. David’s hand dropped to her hip and lightly caressed the scars there over her sweatpants.

“Is this ok?” he asked breathlessly. “Does it hurt?”

She shook her head and threw her arms around him. Her hands went to his chest, to his arms. How strong they were. How they were holding her. She began to move with him with each kiss. She ached for her skin to be against his. She reached for the hem of her shirt.

“Nia, _wait._” David caught her wrists in his hands. “Just wait…” His thumbs caressed the tops of her hands. “You know this will…you know this is going to change things, right?”

She looked into his eyes. “Yes. I want this.” Carefully, intentionally, she reached for her shirt and began to pull it up over her head. “I want _you._” She leaned down to kiss him again.

He moaned against her lips and his hands went to her back with no uncertainty now. He fumbled with the back of her bra and unclasped it, pulling it away. His hands went to her breasts and he stroked her nipples with is thumbs. She gasped.

She pulled his shirt over his head and threw it behind her. She ran her hands across his chest and to his shoulders, where her fingers encountered a puckered scar on his left shoulder. She traced a few times with a finger. “What’s this from?”

“Knife. But…” His finger caressed the scar on her right shoulder, just below the collarbone. “If we play the scars game, you’re definitely going to win.”

She smiled and brought her mouth back to his. “Fine.” She rolled her hips against his.

He gasped and moved his hands to her hips. He applied a firm pressure. “Nia, I…please…”

She stopped. “Do you…not…?”

“Oh, no, I want you.” He pressed his face into her neck. “I want you, I just…” He whimpered softly against her neck. “If you don’t want…um…if you don’t want to have sex, I don’t want to go any further.”

“David…” She lifted his chin with one finger so he could see her eyes. “I want this. I want…_you._” She pulled his mouth to hers again.

She felt a low growl rumble deep in his throat. He pressed her against him and stood. She wrapped her legs around him and buried her face in his hair. He walked into the bedroom with her.

“Do you have any condoms?” he murmured against her neck.

“I do, but…I have an IUD, and you know we have to provide regular STD checks to the office, so…”

He laughed. “Never saw the function of that. I guess I’m grateful for it now.” He lowered her to the bed.

Her hands went to her sweatpants and began to ease them off. David smiled and followed suit, unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his jeans. She pulled her panties off, too. David’s eyes widened and he froze for a moment, mouth hanging slightly open.

“What?”

“I…” He slowly closed his mouth. “Just…seeing you lying there like that, I…just…” She smiled. “Um…”

She reached for him. “Come on. Please.”

He pulled his boxers off. He was already hard. He crawled onto the bed on top of her, lacing his fingers through hers and pinning her to the bed. She sighed when she felt him press up against her, felt him hot and hard and welcome. He dragged his mouth down her neck. She felt the tip of his cock press against her opening and she shivered.

“Nia, I…” He moaned. “You’re sure you want this? You’re absolutely sure?”

“Something that I feel is important,” she said as she moved her hands to his hips, “is that you trust me when I say I want this. You’re my partner. Trust me. Please.” His eyes looked like they were on fire. “Please. I’ve wanted this for a long time.” She pulled him against her and he entered her with a gasp. He watched her face as he slid into her, inch by inch. They moaned against each other’s mouths as he filled her up, stretching her with the sweetest ache she could imagine. When his pelvis sat flush with hers, he kissed her deeply. Then they began to move.

She gasped and moaned as he moved in her. He moved one hand to her clit, massaging with his thumb. She cried out at the touch. She bucked her hips against his hand, opening up more to him. He moaned with the sensation.

She dragged her nails down his back. He grunted, biting down on her lip. Her hands tangled in his hair and she pulled his mouth against hers, hard. He grabbed both her wrists in one hand and pinned them back to the bed. She gasped at the feeling of his body against hers, his strong hands pinning her to the bed, his thumb moving in agonizingly slow circles on her clit. Already, she felt the warm flutterings of an orgasm begin to build in her chest. She arched her back, pressing her abdomen and nipples against him. _More, I want more of him._ She moaned.

“Nia…” He began to whisper her name. “Nia…oh, god, _Nia…_” He gasped for air as he pressed his face against her neck. “Oh, god…” His hand tightened around her wrists and he began to rock harder into her.

She pulled her wrists free and cradled the back of his neck, pressing her lips to his over and over. She opened her mouth to him and he took what she offered. She drank in the intoxication of their sex deep from his lips.

“Nia, honey, you feel so good, you…_ahh_…” He pressed his forehead against her shoulder, gasping.

She felt the golden glow begin to spark in her pelvis. “David, please, please don’t stop…I need…”

“Anything.” He panted. “Oh god, love, anything.”

“I just…need you to…” Her orgasm built inside her until she could barely speak. “I’m gonna…David…”

She completely shook apart around him. She cried out as she came, pressed against her bed with her best friend’s mouth nipping hungrily at her chest. She felt his hand on her waist, fingers tightening as he prepared to come as well.

Before he could, another orgasm rocked her, taking her almost completely off guard. “_David!”_ He worked into her, rolling his hips to hit her in just that right spot, just the right spot to –

Another wave crashed over her. “David, oh, _god._”

David gasped as she clenched around him again. It was enough to bring him over the edge. He moaned as he climaxed, pressing his face against her hair and calling out her name. His thrusts into her slowed, eased, stopped. She trembled, catching her breath as the aftershocks of her orgasms still made their way through her blood. She licked her lips. “David…”

He lay down next to her and pressed a kiss against her lips. “Nia, honey… I…” His chest heaved and his brow glistened with sweat. His arms wrapped around her and pressed her against him. She kissed down his cheek, around his ear, and down his neck. He laced his fingers through hers and stroked her face.

His eyes were gentle. “That was…ah…”

She smiled. “That was good.” She glanced at his lips. “Do…you have anywhere to be tomorrow?”

His lips pulled into a smile as he shook his head. “No.”

“Good.” She pressed a kiss against his mouth. “Because I know what I want my plans to be for a while.”


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was just starting to light her room. She sighed, rolling over and snuggling into David’s naked chest. He hummed deep in his throat and drew a hand through her hair. He clumsily kissed her lips, still half asleep. She opened her eyes and waited for his face to come into focus.

“Hey,” she whispered. He opened his eyes and smiled gently at her.

“Hey.” He kissed her again, tracing her face with his fingertips. “Good morning.”

Half-asleep as she was, the kiss stoked a fire in her. She rolled over and straddled him. His hands became firm as they moved to her waist. Neither of them was wearing underwear and she shivered as she pressed herself against him.

Joyfully, he opened his mouth to her. He licked along the inside of her lips and sighed as he found her tongue. Without breaking the kiss, he planted his hands and pulled himself up so he was sitting up against her headboard. He briefly turned to adjust the pillow behind his back and found her mouth again. He pulled her face against his.

She tangled her fingers in his hair and caught his lower lip between her teeth. His hands pressed into her back. Breathlessly, he whispered, “Nia, can we -”

“Yes.” She began to rock her hips against his. He groaned. She felt him becoming hard beneath her.

He gasped as he felt her slickness against him. “Nia…” He pressed his face into her chest. “Oh…” He caught her left nipple between his teeth. A tiny cry left her throat and she pressed against him harder.

“I want you,” she whispered raggedly and pressed her lips against his. “Can I…?”

He moved his hands to her hips and lifted her slightly. His cock sprung free between them. Nia centered herself over him, felt him at her entrance, and slowly slid down. They moaned as they fit together. David caressed her breasts and licked his way down her neck. Her back arched and she began to roll her hips.

In the dim light, her eyes raked his body. His firm chest, his taut arms. The hair that started at his abdomen and disappeared beneath her hips. The marks she had left on his skin with her nails last night. She could faintly see the silvery scars on his shoulder and neck. They only made her burn hotter for him. _He’s known pain and survived, just like me_. She felt like she would lose her mind with desire for him. She relished each sound he made, the way he gasped when she brought her lips to his ear, his moans as she moved against him, the way he whispered her name like a prayer. Her eyes rolled back and she groaned.

“Nia.” His hand went around her neck. Her fingers wrapped around his wrist and squeezed. The feeling of pressure on her throat made her go wild with need.

“David…” She gasped as he brought his mouth to her breasts again. “David, I… Oh, god…”

She braced her hand against the wall and rode him hard. Her backboard slammed against the wall as they moved together, lost in their desire, the sound of their gasping breaths filling the room. She ground her clit against his hips and relished the feeling of pleasure that began to build where he was moving in her. She gasped as the feeling rose, spiraling up to her throat, heat flushing her skin. “David…oh, god…” Sweat shimmered on her back. “Oh…” Her orgasm rushed through her and she completely lost control.

_“I love you.”_

As soon as the words left her lips, she gasped and froze. She squeezed her eyes shut, suddenly feeling very exposed on top of him. She felt his hand on her face and her eyes fluttered open, terrified to see David’s expression. To her utter surprise, she found a look of gentle love and reverence.

“Nia…”

She braced herself.

“I…thought you knew…” She blinked in surprise. “I love you too. I…I love you, Nia. How could I not, I…I’ve loved you for months.”

Her mouth fell open. “But I…”

“Ever since Graylan told me he was going to kill you if I didn’t let you come to me. He said that and I…I knew that…” His fingers knotted in her hair. “I knew I loved you. I knew I’d rather die than let anything happen to you. I didn’t know until that happened but then I… I’m sorry, Nia, I thought you knew, I thought you must have known after last night.” He pulled her close and pressed a kiss against her lips. “Nia…you’re my best friend. You almost died for me. Now that I have you, now that I…” He cradled her face in his hands. “I can’t…”

She clutched at him and began to roll her hips again. He moaned from the sensation and hungrily found her mouth with his. His hand went to her hair and pulled her head back, exposing her neck to him. He dragged his mouth from her ear down to her collarbone and up again. He dug his fingers into her back as his mouth latched onto her shoulder. He shuddered and cried out as he came.

She sighed as the heat cooled between them, kissing gently along his shoulder and up his neck. His hands reached up and grasped her hair. He pressed his forehead against hers, breathing the scent of her in as he licked his lips. He released her and opened his eyes. He found her searching his face with her gaze.

“I’m sorry if telling me embarrassed you.” He kissed her gently. “I just assumed you knew.”

“I mean if you…we’ve only just…” She blushed. “I just didn’t know. I didn’t know I loved you until I thought you might kill me on the plane. I felt like such an idiot…” The memory flashed through her mind. “I knew if you were going to kill me, I would…let you.”

David’s forehead wrinkled in concern. “You thought I might kill you?”

“Well, yeah… It was kind of a confusing day.”

“Oh.” He kissed her shoulder distractedly. “I just wanted to explain. If they _were_ going to put me away forever, I wanted to be able to tell you myself why I did what I did. That’s why I kissed you, too, I… I wanted to do it properly. I couldn’t stand the idea of you going on thinking I had betrayed you. I just didn’t mention it again because I didn’t know how.” He laughed. “‘Yeah Nia, I totally sold you out in order to save your life and got you shot four times but I like you so maybe we should kiss again some time.’ Doesn’t really have a good flow to it.”

She grinned. “Fair enough.” She lifted herself off of him and cuddled against his side.

His fingers trailed circles on her back. “You liked my hand around your neck, huh?”

She blushed. “I like a lot of things.”

He tilted her face up to his. “Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah.” She couldn’t help her lips curving up into a smile. “We’ve got plenty of time to try things out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed exploring their relationship without all the "carnage", as a friend of mine calls it ;) I'll probably do this more


End file.
